The fall of a new world
by Neatstew156320
Summary: As the final countdown before the entirety of New York City was glassed by a nuke in order to protect earth from the ceph, as prophet is in the heart of the ceph, he is transported to a new world.


(??? POV 00:00 A.M)

Why did it have to end up like this ,why…………, but at the end,this was all for nothing.

Shit got to make it inside the castle before the door closes.

Fuck, why out of all the people he had to be one.

(??? POV 00:00 A.M)

??? - "Stop it!!!!" (Bleeding profusely on the floor)

??? - "Please don't do this,please."

??? - "I know you're in there just keep fighting it."

??? - "HAHA,HAHA,YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO PROTECT THIS KINGDOM, NOW…………………FUCKING DI-

(3 months before recent event)

(Prophet POV 10:00 A.M.)

(SYSTEM RESET,STANDBY)

(WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!)

Prophet - "The fuck………,(Look up) aww Shit the entire fucking army is about to fall on top of my head."

(ELEVATION IS 6000 FEET)

Goddamn it I need to fucking stabilize myself or else I'm getting crushed today.

(??? POV)

Looks like I'm not alone.(Watches the sky)

Yea, I'm definitely not alone, I'll go check this out real quick to see if there any survivor's that came with me…… well, I hope so anyway.

(Prophet POV)

Fuck I better hurry or I'm gonna get crushed by a fucking heavy grunt or even worse a fucking pinger.

(ELEVATION 2450)

(ARMOR ACTIVATE)

Wait, why the fuck is that on, that just going to bring me down quicker.

(ELEVATION 500 FEET)

Well shit……………………(Looks up)

(15 minutes later)

(SYSTEM REBOOTED)

(SYSTEM RESTORING, STAND BY)

(Kicks and pushes)

Just fantastic isn't it.(Looks at the debris/fallen corpses while still on the ground)

Maybe next time, I'll try to adjust my landing.

(Looks around) Where the fuck I'm even at, it's like I'm stuck in a normal ass forest, but more majestic in a way.

Hmmm…oh well.

Got to check if my skills are still on. (Opens up menu on his wrist)

Ok, armor deflection is on, got to defect any damage that hits me at the cost of energy, faster transition from invisibility back to my normal state in the matter of milliseconds, higher awareness, and for my raw strength will be ground pound, well…….im all set.

(Continues to look around) Now where are my guns at.

Ah, there you are (Inspects them) great the trigger on the rifle is broken and the barrel on the is twisted……… how about the revolver (Inspects it) well you look at that it's still operational.

(Checks the ammo) Nice, still has 7 bullets, now is time to find out where the hell I'm a-

??? - "Lower your fucking gun NOW!!"

How the fuck. (Goes invisible)

??? - "Look I know your still right there, drop the fucking gun."

No way this guy must be crazy.

Where is he? (INFRARED SCAN ACTIVATED)

Prophet - "If you think you know where I'm at,shoot me."

This guy must be cr-

(Threat elevated)

??? - "Still don't believe me?"

That bullet whizzed past my ear, a millimeter closer and I would have lost a lot of energy there.

Prophet - "Look dude, I'm not here to pick up a fight, on the contrary, i need someone to help where the hell I'm located at."

Come on, come out wherever your hiding you bastard.

??? - "Looks like I'm not the only one who got sucked into this world." (Walking out towards Prophet)

How the fuck did my scan not hit him, even with other mechanical grunts that doesn't have heat signature, I'm able to spot where the hell there at, in a 40 meter radius………but he didn't show up at all, I've got to make sure he doesn't make any ballsy moves right now.

His suit, was kinda was like mine in a sense of looks, mechanical looking on the outside but he still is a human.

Prophet - "So look I've got to get back where my planet, but judging by you must have come from a different dimension also?"

??? - "That's right." (Puts his weapon on his back)

??? - "So what's your name?"

Prophet - "Special ops commander Prophet, yours?"

??? - "Well just call, call me Spartan Locke."

Well, he doesn't seem so bad,………so far, I hope he can help get off this planet, or dimension, or wherever I'm located, because so far I can tell this isn't central park in New York City, or the outskirts of new jersey.

Prophet - "So since we're both stuck here, what do you propose we do?"

Locke - "One thing for sure that anyone within a couple of miles might have heard the loud explosion of you coming through the atmosphere and landing so we might need to move soon."

Locke - "What is that?" (Nods his heads forward)

Prophet - "These……… hehehe are some enemies that happen to come along with me, apparently there all dead." (As he kicked a ceph grunt in the face)

Locke - "Ceph?"

Prophet - "Look I'll tell you about them later, right now we need to leave this area."

Locke - "We can move along this treeline and get a good view of the crash site from there."

Prophet - "How ab-" (Interrupted by something in the bushes)

Locke - "A bear?"

Prophet - "Yes but, it's black and the eyes are red, back covered in some crystal formed spikes and the head……… it's, just a skull."

So I try to Approach it with caution with my revolver.

Prophet - "Hey there big guy."

Locke - "Watch it, this thing may have not came alone." (Gun pointed toward the threat)

This thing stood up, this fucking creature must have been like 10 feet tall.

Prophet - "Nice and easy now." (cock the revolver backwards)

Bear - "Arrrrrr…………… prophet."

Locke - "Did that bear just talk?"

Prophet - "It said my………name."

Locke - "Hey watch it I coming towards you." (Shooting at the bear)

This fucking creature said my name, but how the hell did it even know my name, I'm at in a different world, so I light this bear up with my revolver."

Prophet - "What the fuck, yo Locke need some help over here." (Trying to get back up after getting knocked over)

Locke - "Yea you can see there two of them where I'm at so, you better take care of that one quick." (Throws his gun at the ground, then proceeds to wrestle the two bears)

Prophet - "Get off ME (Bites my right arm), arhh."

Then this things lifts me up and throws me across the field where the guass rifle was, in the middle of all this debris, and I thought to my self, that if I take the barrel off and shoot, this could kill it, but then the risk of the of the front of the gun blowing up could increase, so I had no choice but to proceed with it.

Prophet - "See, you in hell." (Pull the trigger)

Then the guass rifle just made a massive explosion, killing the bear and pushing me back 15 feet, but in a miracle my guass rifle is still fine just very heated up and streaming a lot.

I get back up and see, that bear is dead, I run off to help Locke with his problem, but once I went over there he's already taken care of them.

So I start walking towards the bear I killed, that thing started to dissolve and then dissipated on the ground.

Prophet - "So did yours disappear?" (Still dumbfounded)

Locke - "Yea, (Looking around) we need to hide now!"

(HOLSTILE 35 METERS)

So hid on top of a tree and cloaked in with the surroundings, while Locke stood beside a bushy area and prone himself.

(5 minutes later)

OK………it's either, he's fucking with me or there really something out there waiting for us to get out where we're at.

??? - "Oh hey, come take a look." (Sounding surprised)

??? - "Well then that, is not normal at all." (Looks at the dead creatures)

??? - "Wait why do they armor?"

??? - "I've scanned them, there are not from this planet at all." (Again sounding surprised)

??? - "Should we report this in?"

??? - "Wait let me take a sample before we leave."

Oh, maybe they know the way out of this forest and maybe they can tell us where were at, plus maybe they can be temporary useful acquaintance.

So I decide to jump down and try to greet them, but I have to disable cloak once I do this.

??? - "Got the sample?"

??? - "Yea let's leave-(Hears loud THUMP on the ground)

??? - "Hello, is anyone there?" (Scanning the area)

Fuck it why not.

Prophet - "He-" (Shot by a girl in a little red riding hood outfit)

So I get sent back tree and realize, 'that was a real bullet that went to my chest'.

Prophet - "Hey, what the fuck!?"

???- "Imsosorryididntknowiaccidentallymistakenyouforagrimmareyouokay?" (Holster weapon away)

She lucky I'm was able to decipher what she said, as second has abilities to decipher the most Incomprehensible languages, even if it's alien.

Prophet - "Yea, I'm fine, (dusting myself off) wait you said grimm?"

Ruby - "Well telling from what you both are wearing, your not from this planet." (Smirking)

??? - "As what you saw were just the local hostile animals, and these are the easy ones that are we can down, with no sweat." (Pointing down)

Prophet - "Riggght, anyway we need yall to point us to the nearest town, village, city anywhere that has people, ok?"

??? - "Well, if you follow me I'll take you somewhere that you can stay at for a while if your willing to accept a few terms."

Locke jumps down and holsters his gun away.

Locke - 'As long were far away from here, I'll gladly go."

So I decide to scan them to check if there not shape shifters of the sort, trying lure me and Locke into a trap.

So I checked the girl in the redhood carrying her gun, she appears to be human, I scan the other one………………

Prophet - "(Grab the other girl), I'll kill you from where you stand now, if you don't tell why are you robotic." (Lifts her up)

??? - "I……… ca……n explain. (Gasping for air)

Prophet - "Who built you, does she know that your robot?!"

??? - "Get off her, NOW!!!" (Points the gun at prophet)

??? - "She is a friend!!"

Prophet - "…………How can I trust you, I've barely even met you, hell I don't even know your name, how can I know that we won't get jumped the second we go with you?" (Still have her in the air)

??? - "You have my word, I promise, I'll take you to a secure location." (Lowers the gun)

??? - "Pl-ease, ju……st trust her………. and me." (Gasping still)

Prophet - ………Don't do anything stupid, (Looks at her and this girl) both of yall."

I let go, and damn she was hard to get a grip of as she made of some type of metal that did not on on the periodic table.

And as I see, that these two are really close to each other.

Prophet - "Look, me and Locke just need to go to the nearest place, we don't need you guiding us around forever like we're friends."

??? - "Fine we'll take you, and FYI she is an android, and I do know about her, or else I would've came alone."

??? - "But before we go what are your names just in case we bump into each other again?"

Why not I wouldn't hurt to say my code name go by it like it was real name.

Prophet - "Names Prophet, and this is Locke."

Ruby - "That's all your going to introduce about yourselfs?"

??? - "You asked for our names so we gave it to you."

??? - "We you see she wanted to know more about you two than just your names."

This android is pretty good at keeping pace as human, but sadly I'm not going to, maybe at a other time.

Locke - "No."

Prophet - "Same here."

??? - "Fine then, I'll know one day, oh and the name Ruby rose, and her name is penny."

Even though, me and Locke gave her and the friend a fake name's and we don't trust her, she still put her name out there, naive little girl how are morally happy always, we'll damn time to leave this area before more of those things come back.

Prophet - "Shall we get a move on?" (Gesturing her to lead)

Ruby - "Alright let's go"

Penny - "Got my eye on both of you." (Death stare)

Finally let's go what's this place is about, and once we get there hopefully I won't see her anytime soon.

(1:30 P.M, POV ???)

??? - "So this where she was right?"

??? - "According to the scans,……… yea."

??? - "This new species got me on the edge."

??? - "Don't worry there dead, as far I can see." (Kicking a heavy grunt)

??? - "Let me pick a small piece of there armor and flesh to place it in this tube, and we'll leave this area."

??? - "Ok, let's leav-

??? - "Watch out,(Kicks the tree), next time."

??? - "Hm, right, (picks up the tube) ok let's go." (Running off In the distance)

Shit what was that, that tree just came out of nowhere, well at least we got out of there before things got heated up.

(1:45 P.M POV ???)

??? - "This feeling………IS FINALLY A LEAD."

??? - "HAHAHAHAHAHA, PROPHET YOU CAN KEEP GOING AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE, BUT AT THE END YOU'LL BE IN MY CONTROL."

??? - "EVERYONE YOU WILL HAVE HELD DEAR WILL DIE, (Points straight) PROPHET AND YOU TOO RUBY…………ROSE." (Dissipates in mid air)

So hey guys this is my first attempt to make a fanfiction story, so any criticism is welcome and message me what changes should i possibly make, thank you, hooed you guys enjoyed lol.


End file.
